Talk:Tailor
ok so i bought the tailer class and its saying its sayin i have to double clock and im dooing that but its not working plz somone help ﻿ Ingredients Can I ask when you are allowed to make 3 ingred things? What lvl tailor? : Before asking, it's always a good idea to look around and try a few searches. This info is found on the Profession page, since it's not tailor-specific. - Dashiva 09:14, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Gobball Set alright,so my friend in my guild said he was gonna become a tailor.i lent him some cash so he could get a tailors manuel.he said in return,when he could he would give me full gob if i got him the stuff.i trust him and all...but what lvl. does the FIRST gob thign come into play when your a tailor... >.< : signed a confused-tyrlyre : You cannot craft items in the gobball set. Your friend is either ignorant or lying. - Dashiva 21:54, 10 February 2006 (UTC) : Tailors can craft Gobball Cape and Gobball Headgear. The headgear takes 4 slots, so he should be at least lv20 for that, and the cape takes 5 slots, which is acquired at lv40. However, due to the big amount and total value of the resources, it would be much safer crafting valuable stuff at a higher level, to minimize the chance of failure. Note: maybe the comment above was made before changes in the recipes, but the recipe page currently states that those items can be crafted. - Japahn 04:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::This comment was made long before Gobball Set was craftable. It's just that no-one has bothered to comment on it before now. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:08, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Unlearning I was wondering if when u unlearn the profession tailoring, do u get the manual back? :No, you do not get it back, nor will you regain any job experience if you choose to relearn it later. I would not worry much, as they are selling rather cheap now. Check the new document sellrooms in Bonta and Brackmar, or private merchants.--TM-Dart 18:34, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :: As of June 3, 2008 it seems to be stable at 15kk on Rosal in places f2p can do anything. Spinnning Does anyone know what the skill of spining refers to? Is it like spining string from flax or what? :I'd like to know as well I recentle started raising my Tailor but there's no reference anywhere to what spinning does. Galrauch 08:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : :There's a Spinner type workbench deal you use leather cutters for, I'm still trying to find the workbench myself. :( (talk) 01:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC)) Gob stuff with the new update of dofus gobbal and many other sets of items previously not obtainable are able to be made Yes, most items can now be crafted. F2P Can F2P become tailors simply by getting a tailor's manual? (does this wiki have a list of professions open to F2P? I think I remeber seeing one, but can't find it atm)--85.211.243.26 21:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes F2P's should be able to become Tailor's if they can get a Tailor's manual off of a P2P player. Any profession which you can get in Astrub is available to F2P. To my knowledge the only Profession not available to F2P players is Handyman. ::And Artificer! Don't forget it! It's a profession too! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:15, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Becoming a tailor can anyone tell me how to become a tailor? i wanted it to be my third profession, but i dont know how to do it62.195.167.89 20:39, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Reading the article helps or even reading the talk page. You need a tailor's manual. Galrauch 08:09, 8 April 2008 (UTC) About tailor's manual Is it true that the only way to become tailor nowadays is to get the tailor's manual? IS there any other (cheaper) way? :Nope Tailors manual is the only way. They're cheap enough and if you can't afford to buy the manual how are you gonna manage to Lv. Tailor. Galrauch 21:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Well i hav a prob. my character name is xmikeyz and ive been playing dofus 1.29 for a bit now, i have become a farmer & leveled that up to lv 30, got the tailor manual, used it to become a tailor, i have the money to buy the equipment, but whenever i talk to the guy i need to buy the equipment off, Alit Elfminate, he says something like a good tailor needs a good network of suppliers or something. is there any conditions i havent met?? Please help :And you haven't tried the Buy/Sell option? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) At what levels do tailors aquire more slots? I read under the gobball topic that you can use 4 slots by level 20 and 5 slots by 40 but at what level are the other slots? Also, I am an F2P. Will I never be able to make the gobball cape unless I become p2p? Will I lose my levels above 30 if I don't stay a p2p?Crystal6 03:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) : See Profession. --Lirielle 04:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) How to start Hey ppl of wiki, i just started as a tailor but when i go to the sewing machine it won't let me make any thing plz help me! (talk) 18:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC)KJS :Do you have a Needle and Thread equipped? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC)